If Only You Can Find It
by xZ0mbieKitten
Summary: After the death of her father, Ayana returns to the Rook Islands to make arrangements. Being the daughter of the highest boss in a drug and slave trafficking business, she runs into some conflict. It has it's pros and even more cons. (Rated M for sex, drugs, violence) [Hoyt/OC/Vaas] *I do not own Far Cry 3 or any of the characters other than my own OC(s).
1. Chapter 1

She sat silently, a blank stare into oblivion, arms bent on either side and resting on the black cherry stained wood of the chair. Her posture was stiff, high. One bare leg swooped over the other, faded pink marks painted her thighs. Her soft, brown curls flowing over her lightly freckled shoulders, covering the dark marks on her neck, stopping just before her breasts. She lifted an arm, reaching far over a glass table to flick the ashes of her half-smoked joint into an ashtray.

"Remind me again why we have never done this before," An older man commented, a South African accent filling her ears.

Her grey eyes shifted, breaking the gaze from the large window she was looking out of, "because once upon a time, my father would have your head."

He was older, much older than her - in his mid 40's - but quite handsome nonetheless. Tanned skin, dark hair, blue eyes that told of many dark stories.

He was buttoning up a red shirt as he walked over to her. He gently carassed her rosey cheek, "daddy's little girl is all grown up now," a wicked smile appeared on his face. She made no effort to reply, only bringing the joint to her lips and inhaling. She waited for a moment and blew the smoke out.

"I didn't have much of a choice," she put her gaze back to the window.

"Ayana, my darling," he began.

"I know, Hoyt. Why feel so fucked up about it when he was hardly ever around?" She put the burning joint in the ashtray and got up, picking her clothes up off the ground and slipping each item on, one by one. As she stood putting her bra on, the man named Hoyt walked up behind her. He moved her weightless locks behind her neck, marveling at his work. He wasn't exactly what you would consider normal. Far from it, in fact.

He kissed gently each red mark, sending shivers down her spine. He lifted off, "there was always something about you, Ayana. A fiesty little firestarter, always wanting to go against what your father said. You've done a fine job at that."

"I did. For a while. I never could live normally with a drug and human trafficking father weaving himself in and out of my life," she sighed, "but. Now he's gone, so I'm free." The thought made her eyes water. As much as she didn't want to be involved with this life, it was all she really knew about her father. And as much as he wasn't there for her, the thought that he was never going to come around again hurt her.

She walked away from Hoyt and sat on the maroon silk blankets that covered a king sized bed. She bent down and picked up her shirt that was thrown there. She took her time putting it on, she was in no rush.

"You should stay. You have power here. If you go back to the United State you'll have to follow rules, laws. You can make your own government, have anything you've ever wanted with the pull of a trigger," he reminded her.

"My father gave his position to you, Hoyt. I don't want this life." She got up, finding her high heels and putting them on.

"I'm going to my father's compound. We will talk later," she walked out of the room and out of the huge compound. Her father's compound was much bigger. It was part of an isolated camp that was guarded by privateers at every entrance, from close and from afar.

She entered, knowing the place like the back of her hand. She went straight to a particular room. The walls were painted pink and there were small toys in multiple areas. A layer of dust sat atop empty shelves and flat surfaces, making it obvious that the room had not been touched for quite some time.

She walked, taking in the familiar sight. She kicked her heels off and layed on the pink twin sized bed. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Ayana's eyes fluttered open. Her room was dark, only the faint light of the moon shining through the small window. She got up, stretching her arms high in the air. She walked through the dark, empty place, reminiscing of her youth. She would often be left alone as a child with one of her father's many privateers whom he trusted at the time. Flashbacks of the few good times, many bad times and worse came to her with each passing room. The men he supposedly trusted would take advantage of her ignorance as a child and do horrible things to her. And although he cared about her and would kill if he knew, she never told.<p>

But there was one man she always looked forward to seeing: Hoyt Volker. Her father's right-hand man. He never treated her bad. You'd never know he had a heart, but for Ayana he showed it. He wasn't into kids or anything disturbing like that, he just honored his position and respected the people above him.

Ayana changed into more appropriate - her usual - attire, of a white tank top and classic skinny jeans. She threw on a pair of black, beat up combat boots and put her hair in a loose ponytail. She grabbed her small backpack and holstered her personal machete to her right thigh. Even on an island that you basically rule over most of the people, you can never be too safe. Aside from that, there are always wild animals roaming around, especially at night.

She opened the door and left, heading towards Hoyt's compound. Ever since she came back to the Rooks - because of her father's passing - she's been in a reckless mood. She had a void and filled it by being involved with Hoyt whenever she felt herself being kicked by her emotions. Hoyt knew this too, he's experienced and smart, but his mind isn't the most stable and he didn't care.

She let herself in, looking frantically for Hoyt in every room. When she finally found him, she wasted no time, dropping her bag and throwing her machete to the ground. She walked to him, grabbing his head and pulling him into a strong and very hungry kiss.

He surrendered quickly but pulled away shortly after, "Darling, I have to make a business trip to the North Island."

"I'll join you. I haven't been here in years, I could use a tour," she said, "I know what I'll be walking into, don't worry."

"I won't stop you, darling," he said.

They traveled via Hoyt's private helicopter, a few of his privateers also with them. It didn't take too long, the scenary was nice. You would never know the history of this place by the view from the sky. From here it looks like a peaceful island, full of jungles and surrounded by beautiful beaches. From up here it's a happy place.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think so far. <strong>

**I am utterly conflicted and I would never have guessed that this would happen, so I need your opinion everyone. I initially wanted this story to be Vaas and my OC, but after doing extended research on Hoyt, I kind of took an interest in his character and wanted it to be Hoyt and my OC. But then I thought I could make this even more interesting if I paired my OC with both Vaas AND Hoyt. What do you guys think? Let me know in a review, please!**

**For future information, check out my fanfiction Twitter - xAshleyFanFics**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've decided that I will pair my OC with both Hoyt and Vaas. Best of both worlds, in my opinion, yeah? I just want to add that there will be a lot of sex in this story. Very detailed sexual scenes. I'm not one who likes to put up a warning, but I'll do my best for the sake of anyone who doesn't want to read that kind of stuff. I apologize in advance for any future arousal, or should I say "you're welcome"?**

** I guess I could start now by saying there will be a sex scene in this chapter (: Enjoy! Please review and follow/favorite if you want to keep up with this story! Twitter - xAshleyFanFics**

* * *

><p>Ayana and Hoyt arrived to the North Island. They were greeted by men in various red apparel and weapons in hand. They landed at a small camp with a few shacks, caged dogs and humans, dead or alive. The sight made her sick to her stomach, she always hated it.<p>

"This is Bruce's daughter, Ayana. He may have handed me the leadership, but she is to be treated as if he is still in charge. Touch even a hair on her head and your hands will be chopped off. She makes the rules, you follow them. Do I make myself clear?" Hoyt told them. Surely they would spread the word. She remembered how quickly news got around when she used to come here.

Hoyt led Ayana into one of the shacks, one of his arms extended over her shoulders. "I just have to speak with someone, darling, then we can get out of here." She smiled at him and drifted away from him, studying the room. There wasn't much to it. It was quite empty and dark, lit dimly by a small lamp that sat atop a wooden desk in the corner. There was a window opposite the wall of the desk, but it was bordered up with wooden planks and rusted nails. The floor had stains, mostly of a faded red. She cringed, assuming it was old blood.

Hoyt went through a door that led deeper into the shack, another room. "Ah, Vaas, what have you got for us this week?" Hoyt spoke. There was someone else in there. Ayana's curiosity got the best of her. She peeked through the doorway and saw hoyt sitting at a table, lighting a cigar, across from another man. "These fucking people are so willing to do anything to have a good fucking time. They fall right into their own trap." The man said. His voice sent shivers down her spine, his Spanish accent flowing like wind through her hair. She bit her lip, looking at his sun-kissed skin and dark mohawk with a prominent scar on the left side of his head. He had a goatee and that perfect, rugged 5 o'clock shadow that would make any woman melt. He had a dark red singlet that sat on top of impeccable muscle definition. The man kept himself in shape.

Her heart beat just a little bit faster, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. It was like being in grade school, when you see that cute boy that you've barely laid your eyes on for a second, you don't even know his name, and yet you want to know everything about him in that instance.

She swallowed and shook her head, walking towards the desk, feeling the grain of the wood with her hand. Footsteps came from the room, and she turned to see both Hoyt and the man he called Vaas walking through the doorway. Ayana smiled at them both, making extended eye contact with Vaas, getting lost in his green eyes.

"Ayana, this is Vaas," he motioned, "Vaas, Ayana." She reached out her hand for him to shake. He hesitated for a moment, clearly not the well-mannered type, but took her hand in his for just a moment. The warmth of his hand came as a shock, making her heart race. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought to herself. _This is absolutely ridiculous. I'm too old for this crap._

"Bruce's daughter," Vaas commented. "That's me," Ayana smiled. She was surprised that he knew that. "I haven't been here in quite a long time, maybe you can show me around this part someday," she said. Hoyt put his arm around her again, pulling her towards the exit. "Take care of the rejects," he said as they left.

"Who was he?" she asked, wanting a more in-depth answer. They walked towards the helicopter, a privateer waiting inside. The propellers were spinning, blowing the grass beneath it.

"Vaas Montenegro. I met him about two years ago, he was addicted to the drugs your father had brought to the islands. His attitude has brought us business we could never have without him. He's ruthless, cold-blooded." They climbed up into the helicopter and sat down. "You shouldn't get involved with him. If it's one thing your father would want from me, it's to protect you from these people."

"But you and I can fuck, and that's not the same." She laughed. She turned her head to look out of the window as they lifted off of the ground.

The thing about Ayana is that she never had feelings for anyone. Not true ones, anyway. She was always too caught up in the stress of her father ruining people's lives that it simply never came around. She had sex just for the pleasure of it, for the relief of pain.

She watched out of the window the entire way, not saying a word, just stuck in her own thoughts. She was confused. A part of her wants to stay on the Islands and keep messing around with Hoyt, another part wants her to talk to Vaas and get to know him, while the last part wants her to leave and never look back. She wasn't in love with Hoyt, but something about him kept her wanting more.

"Home, sweet home." Ayana mumbled as they landed.

The door opened, and Hoyt stepped out, holding his hand for Ayana to safely exit as well. "What a gentleman," she winked at him. She grabbed his hand, leading him towards his place. She went through the door and continued through the halls to get to his bedroom. She quickly kicked her boots off and led him towards his bed, "Now where were we?" she licked her lips. She pushed him over and crawled seductively on top of him, making sure to lightly brush herself over him to get him going. She grabbed him by the collar of his button-up and pulled him so he was leaning on his elbows. She kissed him passionately, slow and forceful. He grabbed the back of her head and lowered his head, kissing her neck, a moan escaping her lips. She began to grind against him, feeling him grow. He sat up and pulled her shirt off, kissing and licking the exposed skin of her breasts. She unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. He stood up, holding her up by her ass and flipped her over on her back, taking control.

"Mmm, so power-hungry, even in bed." She hooked her legs around him and unzipped his pants, pulling them down hungrily. He unhooked her bra, letting her breasts fill his view. He sucked the sensitive skin, licking around the nipple, making her moan and yearn for more. He trailed kisses down her stomach, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off. He continued kissing until he reached her clitoris, sucking and licking, making her go crazy. He reached his hand up and she gasped in excitement as he put two fingers inside of her, slowly moving them in and out. She cried out, grabbing his hair, unable to take it, she wanted him inside of her and he knew it. She felt him smile and he picked up the pace, making her toes curl and back arch until he pulled them out and shoved himself inside. Her moans echoed through the hallways, getting louder every second. He moved in and out of her, changing from slow to fast as he let out his own grunts in her neck. She clawed at his back, leaving bright red scratches.

He got faster, burying his head into her neck, grabbing her thigh tightly and came. They paused and were breathing heavily before he got the energy to get up and put his clothes back on.

"That was even better than earlier," she said, picking herself up and putting her clothes on.

"Consider it my way of saying that I want you to stay here, darling." He admitted. Ayana smiled to herself. She never knew Hoyt as being even remotely romantic.

She kind of liked it.


End file.
